Lets rock this party
by PercyGoesPOW
Summary: percy is a world famous dancer alongside his best-friend Annabeth they've never lost. but when percy breaks up with rachel they will face their biggest challenge yet: love.


**HEY HOWDY, so right down to business. Since I'm a boy its going to be MOSTLY in Percy's point of view. This is also my first fanfiction so play nice and no reviews about how bad it is. Sooo I don't know why or how other peeps make their um... whatever this thing is called... but I'm making mine shorter so... ENJOY**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all characters but i own the plot besides Percy and Annabeth getting together **

**~oOo~**

**prologue**

**Percy P.O.V.  
><strong>

The alarm buzzed in my ear scaring me half to death and making me fall out of bed and banging my head on the bedside table, I was tempted to just go back to bed but then I remembered: TODAY WAS THE DAY! Today was the day that Annabeth and I were going to win the world championships for partner dancing! Why you might ask was I so confident about winning? Well that's simple, Annabeth and I have never lost, and when I say never I mean NEVER.

Allow me to introduce myself I'm Percy Jackson, World famous dancer alongside my dance partner + best friend Annabeth Chase. My home town -city- is New York, but I'm currently in Paris for the championships. I'm 21 soon to be 22 in November. Iv'e got a girlfriend named Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she's the daughter of the multi-billion heir Joshua Dare. She's also one of the best artists in the country in my opinion and many others.

"HONEY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT I HEARD A BANG?!" That was my mum. She came along to Paris with me because she got a free two way ticket from New York to Paris and back, a free place to stay (a penthouse to be exact), free food from any restaurant within 5 miles of the hotel, and free -well pretty much everything. It was all pay'd for by the championship organizer people.

"I'M OK MUM!" I called.

"You sure?" she asked again, walking into my room

"yes"

"positive?"

"yesss"

"completel-"

"YES I'M ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE!"

"Okay-okay... sheesh"

She's a pretty awesome mum considering the fact of how easy going she is and that she cooks almost everything with blue food colouring. She's currently engaged to her old writing teacher since she's now an author.

"I gotta go pick up Annabeth,"my mum looked at me questioningly, she probably forgot today was the day of the championships. So I sighed at her forgetfulness and reminded her. "Today's the big day... remember?" her face lit up in recognition.

"OH YEAH!" she almost screamed in delight.

"Will you be there?" I asked

"OF COURSE!" she screamed again

"COULD YOU STOP YELLING!"

She didn't answer, but just walked off grumbling, probably muttering "kids these days..." like she always does.

So I left our half of the penthouse and knocked on Annabeth's door after a few second of waiting she finally opened the door."hey Annabeth, you ready?"

"almost just a second" she ran back into her room and came back with her purse.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the Palais omnisports de Paris-Bercy <strong>(AN. look it up it has 17000 seats in it... yea woaaah) **in our amazing limo we were met by a sea flashing lights and reporters. After practically pushing at least 50 people out of the way, we finally got inside and into our private costume room, we stared at the enormous amount of pairs of matching costumes.

"How are we ever gonna decide?!"said annabeth almost in her panic state

I grinned "girls worry about clothing way to much"

she glared "HEY I'M NOT LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!" she punched me in the shoulder.

"HEY I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT, YOU HAVE MY WORD"

"lets just choose our costumes we'll be out there by 5:00"

I checked the time: 12:36 pm, about 4 hours and 30 minutes to find the costume that best suits our dance.

* * *

><p>We spent a lot of that time goofing off, showing each other weird outfits -seriously who would use an angrybirds costume for their dance... maybe if they're doing a bird mating dance but I don't think that happens often- and laughing our butts off because of some, like the m&amp;m ones. Finally we found the perfect matching pair with a beautiful light pink gown from the 60s and a matching baby blue shnazy tuxedo also from the 60s. Since we still had time we rehearsed once.<p>

After a lot of suspense and hearing other couples dance like there was no tomorrow its was finally our turn... as we walked into the middle of the stadium I felt all the eyes of the 17000 people in the stadium watching me. But as the dance started I felt growing confidence and then as the music became more powerful I felt bliss, and as it got to its climax I felt like I could do anything this is also when I feel closest to Annabeth spinning her up in the air and then catching her in mid-air i felt like we had a connection that nothing could break. _We must really trust each other to be able to do this stuff._ I thought to myself

and when the dance finished I felt like i had just experienced heaven. We bow'd and the crowd went wild as we walked out Annabeth said "WE WERE AWESOME THE CROWD LOVED US"

"WERE DEFINITELY GONNA WIN"

And sure enough... we won.

* * *

><p><strong>ta daaa<strong>


End file.
